Y después
by CFRio Rio
Summary: Cinco momentos, cinco historias diferentes e independientes entre sí, cinco circunstancias en la vida de Albert y Candy.
1. Chapter 1

El verde y el azul.

"_El verde y el azul resaltan su color en la penumbra_"1

Comenzaba el otoño, los herederos Andrew habían organizado un día de campo con sus respectivas familias, pero Albert prefirió quedarse, el viento frío y seco no le caía bien a sus huesos. Candy decidió quedarse también pues, ahora más que nunca, ya viejos, ya cansados, disfrutaban de la mutua compañía.

En la habitación, se sentó en el canapé con las piernas encogidas y Albert se acomodó junto a ella, apoyando la cabeza en su regazo. Como hacían desde tiempo atrás cuando se daban un pequeño respiro para charlar en el día.

La dama tomó la carta recién llegada de su nieta más pequeña y comenzó a leerla para los dos, con su mano libre acariciaba los cabellos de Albert pasando entre ellos los dedos una y otra vez. Entre la blancura de su cabeza aún podía encontrarse algunas hebras doradas, que la habían deslumbrado reflejando el sol de muchos lugares, cercanos y remotos, en otros tiempos.

Su nieta hablaba de las peripecias que la hacía pasar la profesora de matemáticas en el prestigioso colegio neoyorkino y Candy comenzó a reír recordando viejos tiempos, una profunda exhalación de Albert hizo eco a su risa. Y continuó leyendo y acariciándolo. Más adelante su nieta hizo referencia a su abuelo y Candy esperó alguna reacción, pero no la hubo.

Albert… - lo llamó, creyendo que estaba quedándose dormido – ya no soy la de antes. Muévete un poco que se me han dormido las piernas – Sólo silencio - Albert... – lo sacudió un poco.

No hubo respuesta, él permanecía inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados y una ligera sonrisa en los labios. Candy ya no lo movió, ya no lo llamó. Soltó la hoja de papel, que se fue planeando hasta caer al piso, y acercándolo más a su regazo, sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos, comenzó a llorar en silencio.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, pero el resto de la familia por fin volvió, entre risas. Alline, su hija, llegó hasta la habitación, en cuanto abrió la puerta y se topó con la imagen de sus padres, entendió todo.

Me dejó – le dijo su madre bañada en llanto – mi príncipe se fue sin mi.

¡Paul! ¡Paul! – Gritó la hija a su marido antes de correr al interior, para arrodillarse junto a su padre y tomar una de sus manos entre las suyas para besarla repetidamente.

Los caballeros entraron a la habitación en tropel. Paul seguido de sus cuñados Arthur, Adam y Alexander. Los hombres ayudaron a colocar el cuerpo inerte sobre la cama. Después, a levantar a las mujeres.

Archie fue el último en entrar. Una mirada de Candy le bastó. Sus ojos se empañaron completamente. Hasta ese último momento, Albert había tomado las decisiones en todas las muertes de la familia, ni siquiera cuando la señorita Pony, primero, y la hermana María, después, faltaron Candy había tenido que realizar algún tipo de diligencia. Así que con una mirada interrogante y de súplica se dirigió a Archie.

Voy a llamar a Peter Johnson – exclamó éste saliendo de la habitación, con el pretexto perfecto para dar rienda suelta al llanto en privado.

Entre Candy y su hija lo asearon, lo peinaron, lo vistieron con un traje azul marino. Con la maestría que dan años y años de práctica, los dedos de Candy se deslizaron ágilmente sobre la seda de la corbata al hacer el nudo. Un ritual que llevaba a cabo todas las mañanas.

Y allí estaba de nuevo él, tan hermoso, tan perfecto. La dulce sonrisa seguía allí. Con la premura que permite el dinero, estuvo listo el mejor ataúd de la ciudad, de luminosa madera, con el escudo Andrew labrado en la tapa.

Los solemnes funerales terminaron. Volvían de la cripta familiar cuando la viuda se soltó del brazo de sus hijos y, sin más explicación, se echó a correr en dirección al bosque.

Candy corría, creía que por los años ya no era capaz de correr así. Pero corría a toda velocidad por el bosque, las lágrimas empapando su rostro, con una mano recogiendo un poco su vestido negro para no tropezar y con la otra, apretando el broche de su príncipe contra su corazón.

Llegó hasta la orilla del río, y allí se dejo caer de rodillas, sobre la húmeda alfombra de hojas secas. El viento helado azotaba su cara, agitaba su cabello y las cintas de su vestido; traspasando las telas helándole también el corazón.

Volteando a todos lados, pensando que detrás de algún arbusto Albert la estaría esperando o saldría tras de algún árbol para sorprenderla, como muchas veces. Pero esta vez, su caballero no asistiría a la cita. Porque, si bien su alma gozaba ya sin duda del paraíso prometido, su cuerpo ya hacía inmóvil bajo la lápida de mármol, en un lujoso ataúd de finísima manera.

Su cuerpo se convulsionaba en sollozos, sus nudillos estaban blancos de tanto apretar el broche. En la carrera, su elegante peinado se había deshecho y sus rizos, ahora plateados, se extendían cuan largos eran en la dirección del viento.

¡Albert! ¡Albert! ¡AAAAAAAlbeeeeeeeeeertt! - Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Su razón le decía que aquello era inútil, él jamás volvería. Pero su corazón la hacia seguir gritando, esperando que él apareciera y la rodeara con sus brazos, sonriéndole y besándola.

Porque aquello era una pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla de la que quería despertar ya. Y gritaba con toda su alma, para ver si pronunciando el nombre de su amado príncipe lograba despertarse a ella misma.

El viento seguía soplando, los densos nubarrones grises se dispersaron y un rayo de sol se coló entre ellos, para ir a posarse sobre Candy, que lo vio brillar en medio del cielo nublado. Escuchó el rumor del río, las hojas secas caían sobre el agua. El caudal las arrastraba un tiempo y luego las hundía en el fondo.

Podía oír el lejano murmullo de las gaitas. Sus sobrinos y sus nietos estaban tocando aquella melodía tradicional, para despedir al gran patriarca. Se había tranquilizado y miraba el bosque con ojos nuevos.

La alfombra de hojas que tiró el otoño ya no le parecía un espectáculo triste de muerte, si no una esperanza. Llegaría el invierno y con él la nieve que había sido la alegría de ellos y de sus hijos y era ahora la de sus nietos.

El ruido de unos pasos, quebrando con su peso la hojarasca, la hizo voltear. Una imagen fielmente retenida en su memoria apareció ante sus ojos: un adolescente rubio y de ojos azules le sonreía con ternura, con una gaita en sus manos y portando el kilt del clan Andrew. La insignia familiar centelleaba orgullosa en su pecho y con elegante porte se inclino frente a ella.

No llores, abuelita…

Era Alphonse, el más pequeño de sus nietos. Que junto con sus primos habían despedido con música de gaitas a su abuelo, Como era la tradición de la familia.

No estoy llorando, mi niño. Sólo quería estar sola un momento – Candy se limpió los ojos rápidamente, intentando sonreír - ¿Te han enviado a buscarme?

Si, pero yo ya venía cuando papá me mandó – el muchacho se arrodilló frente a ella.

Eres muy buen mozo, mi niño – dijo Candy pasando suavemente los dedos sobre la brillante insignia - El kilt te sienta muy bien…

Gracias, abuelita. Me gusta mucho llevarlo… - Candy sonrió tristemente- ¡perdóname! No quise decir eso…

Descuida, Alphonse. Sé lo que quisiste decir, ya habrá alguna ocasión alegre en la que puedas llevarlo también. ¿Sabías que así… conocí a tu abuelo?

¿Vistiendo el kilt? ¡Sí! …me contó mi papá… esta mañana…

¡Aquí estás, mamá! – se oyó la voz del ahora cabeza de familia, que llegó hasta la anciana y el muchacho, se inclinó a abrazarla y luego la ayudó a levantarse - … nos preocupaste…

Estoy bien, cariño. Ya íbamos a volver… ¿verdad?

El joven asintió y sonrió tímidamente a su padre. Cuyo semblante también era pálido y ojeroso.

Caminando con paso lento, llevada del brazo por su hijo y seguida por su nieto, volvió a la casa. Ya no había tantas personas, sólo la familia, Archie y Peter Johnson.

La cena, inusualmente frugal, había terminado. Pero ni la viuda, los hijos ni los nietos se habían retirado a dormir. Esa noche todos sentían algo diferente. No sólo era la tristeza, era también el desamparo.

Aquel a quien todos podían recurrir, que era su guía, su consejero, su modelo a seguir; se había ido. La familia entera se sentía desolada y desorientada, como un barco sin brújula, naufragando a la deriva.

Y no supieron como, pero de repente, Candy, Archie y Annie comenzaron a recordar sus anécdotas junto con a él.

Todas tenían algo que ver con Albert: las visitas al zoológico, el festival de mayo. Los Andrew rodeaban la mesa familiar atentos al relato, entre lágrimas y sonrisas recordaban a ese hombre tan querido de cuyo cuerpo se habían despedido. Pero el recuerdo de su alma y corazón lo llevarían con ellos para siempre.

Entonces… ¿papá se fue a Londres sólo para estar cerca de ti? – interrogó Alline.

No lo sé, cariño… - respondió Candy.

Pudo haberse ido a cualquier parte del mundo. Pero no lo hizo… ¡Se fue a Londres! – se sorprendió la joven mujer con su propia conclusión.

Alguna vez me dijo que en ese tiempo comenzó a ponerse al tanto de los negocios familiares – recordó la viuda.

No entiendo, ¿por qué se fue a África, entonces? – continuó Alline.

Bueno, a él siempre le gustó la naturaleza… pero le perdí la pista cuando me escapé del colegio.

¿Te escapaste del colegio? – Un coro de voces preguntó sorprendido al unísono.

No es algo de lo que me sienta muy orgullosa… pero tampoco me arrepiento – reflexionó la anciana.

Por eso me apoyaste, cuando yo quise dejarlo ¿verdad? – preguntó el que había sido él más inquieto de sus hijos.

Si, nos costó un poco aceptarlo. Pero fue una buena decisión.

La conversación recayó en los tiempos en que compartieron el departamento, ella trabajando como enfermera y él amnésico, trabajando de lavaplatos. Y fue inevitable traer a colación su fracaso amoroso con un actor.

¿Te das cuenta, mamá? ¿Cuánto debió sufrir él al verte sufrir a ti?

Nunca… nunca he podido… imaginarlo… - murmuró Candy.

Se hizo un silencio denso, la matrona bajó los ojos aún luminosos, aún intensamente verdes, de los que se desprendieron dos gruesas lágrimas. Y su hija, la dama de carácter inquebrantable, la que heredara toda la fortaleza emocional de su padre: el dominio de sí mismo, la serenidad para no mostrar debilidad en público; se cubrió el rostro con las manos para llorar en silencio. Intentando imaginar lo que pasó por la mente de Albert aquellos días.

De nuevo en su habitación Candy se metió a la cama y por primera vez en su vida de casada le pareció demasiado grande. Pasó la mano por el lugar de Albert. El vacio era enorme, inconmensurable.

Como había hecho en otras ocasiones cuando su esposo salió de viaje sin ella, se corrió hasta el otro extremo de la cama, al lugar de él. Buscando percibir algún rastro de su aroma o su calor que hubiera quedado entre las sábanas, sobre la almohada.

Vino a su memoria una noche, la primera noche que ella tuvo necesidad de dormir en el lugar de él. Una noche en que Albert también la dejó sola, en su pequeño departamento. Con una nota de por medio y la certeza de volver a encontrarse, pero con la incertidumbre del tiempo que iba a pasar antes de que eso ocurriera. Como ahora.

Envuelta en los resquicios de su aroma y su calor, a Candy le volvió la calma. Pudo cerrar los ojos y al fin, quedarse dormida. En medio de la oscuridad una tierna sonrisa curvó sus labios.

Años más tarde, pocos en realidad, una mañana de primavera, esa sería la misma posición en que Alline Andrew encontrara a su anciana madre. Fría, inerte, muerta. Pero con la misma cálida sonrisa que su memoria conservara de su padre, aquel día que él dejó este mundo.

FIN

1 Leonardo Da Vinci, _"__Tratado sobre pintura"_


	2. Una Cita retrasada

(La referencia de este mini es el episodio no. 93 del animé, Un cupido con arrugas. Soy fiel seguidora del manga, pero este episodio se me hizo muy cruel y aquí me desquito un poquito).

Una cita retrasada.

El flamante matrimonio Andrew era la sensación y al mismo tiempo, la envidia de Chicago. Sin embargo, la calma de los días sería interrumpida cuando los negocios de la familia enfrentaron problemas. En sus plantas acereras de Pittsburg había una amenaza de huelga.

La situación rebasaba las funciones de Archie y George y el consejo empresarial exigía la intervención directa del cabeza de familia. A Albert no le quedó más remedio que poner a su mujer al tanto.

- …por eso debo ir yo, pequeña...- le dijo mientras le ponía un par de rizos rebeldes tras la oreja.

- ¿Y cuando tendrías que irte? – la tristeza se reveló en sus ojos.

- …ya mismo, mañana.

- ¿cuánto tiempo? – indagó preocupada.

- …no lo sé… - dijo acercándose y pasándole los brazos alrededor de su levemente abultado vientre.

- ¿Vas a ir sólo? – preguntó Candy echando la cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio al tierno beso que él le depositaba en el cuello.

- No, George me acompañará.

-¿Y si voy contigo?- preguntó Candy suplicante, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta.

Albert abrió la boca y estuvo a punto de contestarle con una barbaridad, pero mantuvo el control suficiente para pensar en una salida racional.

Preguntémosle al médico, si dice que puedes… llevaremos a Dorothy. Y si sugiere que no… vas a quedarte… aunque no queramos.

Dos días después, Candy, Dorothy, Albert y George partían al amanecer. Ya en su destino Albert y George se entrevistaron con el encargado de las industrias que presentaban problemas.

Candy suplicó porque la dejara ir de compras en su ausencia. Albert aceptó renuente, no sin antes recitarle todas las precauciones posibles. Ya en las calles de la ciudad Candy caminaba distraída, maravillada ante las mil y un cosas que exhibían los aparadores.

Dorothy la seguía de cerca, de muy cerca, sosteniendo las bolsas de lo que habían comprado hasta entonces: ropa para el bebé, algún juguete y pañuelos flamencos que Candy no pudo evitar comprar para Albert.

Te voy a suplicar que no te despegues un segundo de ella.

Le había dicho por lo bajo el señor William antes de salir y Dorothy obedecía diligentemente. Candy caminaba delante, iba a doblar la esquina y justo en ese momento algo llamó su atención en un aparador de la acera contraria.

Quiso observar aquello sin dejar de caminar y chocó de frente con un hombre que avanzaba por la esquina en el sentido contrario. Sólo atinó a llevarse una mano a su vientre e intentó detenerse de una vidriera con la otra.

Dorothy gritó horrorizada y arrojó al aire las bolsas corriendo en pos de su señora, aunque no hubiera podido llegar a detenerla. Afortunadamente, en un esfuerzo extraordinario por no caer también, el hombre logró sostener a Candy, evitando que fuera a dar al suelo y la ayudó a incorporarse completamente.

Gra… gracias… - dijo ella aún aturdida…

Disculpe mi torpeza, señora. ¿se encuentra bien? – dijo una voz tras una bufanda y una gorra que impedía apreciar el rostro.

_Esas manos, esa voz…_ - pensó Candy- ¡¿Terry?- el hombre levantó la vista asombrado - ¡Terry! – gritó Candy sonriendo y sin poder dejar de verlo.

¡Candy! –

Terry también la miraba de arriba abajo asombrad:, era ella pero no era ella. Era Candy, pero ya no era la Candy que él recordaba, ya no era la Candy de la que se había despedido en las escaleras del Hospital San José de New York. No era la Candy llorosa que entre el estupor del alcohol, vio en aquel teatrucho de Rockstown.

Esta Candy había cumplido la promesa de ser feliz. Se le veía en el rostro, su sonrisa era más amplia que nunca, sus ojos más luminosos de lo que recordaba, el pálido sol se reflejaba en sus cabellos y con ayuda del viento doraba aún más aquellos largos rizos que tanto anhelara ver de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó.

Dorothy también estaba asombrada, después del tremendo susto por el que había pasado. Pero respiró aliviada y regresó a recoger los paquetes, ayudada por otras personas. Cuando terminó se quedó a prudente distancia.

Estoy haciendo compras… con Dorothy – Terry saludó con una inclinación de cabeza que la chica contestó con una ligera reverencia - Albert… está de negocios y yo… vine a acompañarlo – dijo Candy un poco apenada.

No había vuelto a hablar con aquel hombre desde la triste noche nevada en que se separó de él definitivamente, hacía ya tanto tiempo. Ahora ella era feliz, le hubiera gustado abrazarlo, después de todo, siempre sería su amigo. Pero sólo se quedaron viendo.

¿Albert está aquí?

Si, bueno… está en nuestro hotel... Me encontraré con él para comer a las tres. ¿Y tú qué haces en Pittsburg?

Nada interesante… -Terry vio su reloj, era la una -¿Me dejas invitarte un bocadillo?

Candy lo miró, podrían hablar, pero ¿para qué? Con la mirada consultó a Dorothy, que sólo sonrió. Terry notó que dudaba.

Sólo para hablar con más calma Candy, para saber cómo has estado… y la tímida y el elegante…

Si… claro, Terry… a mi también me gustaría saber como han estado ustedes.

Vamos… conocí un buen lugar por aquí…

Antes de seguirlo, Candy se detuvo a pedirle a Dorothy que se adelantara al hotel con las cosas que habían comprado. Pero ella estaba decidida a cumplir las disposiciones del señor William.

No te preocupes Dorothy, llegaré a la hora convenida.

Pero… señora… ¿qué le digo al señor si lo veo antes?

Dile que… ¡que le tengo una sorpresa! – A Albert también le daría gusto saber de Terry, Candy estaba segura.

No muy convencida Dorothy obedeció, Candy y Terry caminaron unas cuadras hasta un pequeño café muy acogedor, tenía toldos y mesas en el exterior y ahí se sentaron. Ella sólo pidió un té caliente y retomó la pregunta de su estancia en la ciudad.

Pues…estamos de gira,… por hoy hicimos un descanso en los ensayos– contestó el actor.

Candy preguntó por Susana, Terry contestó que estaba en casa, con su madre, que estaba bien, su salud era frágil, pero sus ánimos eran muchos. Qué tenían diferencias, pero en general estaban bien. Candy preguntó si era feliz y él lo pensó mucho antes de contestar.

Estoy cumpliendo con mi parte, Candy.

Y luego la conversación recayó sobre Albert, sus múltiples sorpresas. Terry la miraba hablar. No cabía duda, se amaban. Pero quiso sacarse una inquietud que lo atormentaba, desde el día que todos los periódicos del país informaron con bombo y platillo la boda del cabeza de los Andrew.

La fotografía de la primera plana de sociales se quedó grabada en su memoria. Bastaba con pensar en ella para que se desplegara ante sus ojos: el velo, la tiara, el peinado, las flores del ramo, la flor en la solapa de Albert, sus radiantes sonrisas. Cada detalle lo tenía grabado y tenía grabado también el doloroso sentimiento con el que deseó buena suerte a sus amigos, con el pensamiento y a través de la distancia.

¿Lo amas? –

El tono de Terry era inquisitivo, su mirada fría y penetrante, aún así Candy advirtió un rastro de dolor en su pregunta.

Si, Terry.

¿Cómo a mí?

Lo último que Candy deseaba era lastimarlo, intentó una respuesta vaga.

Terry… de nada sirve atormentarse, el pasado…

¡Sólo contéstame, Candy! Te aseguro que sobreviviré.

Candy tomó aire, tuvo que bajar los ojos, porque intentó sostenerle la mirada, pero no pudo.

No, Terry… yo de verdad, de verdad te quise mucho y lloré mucho por tí… pero… Lo que siento por Albert,… lo que él me hace sentir,… lo que significa para mí… nunca lo había sentido antes… por nadie…Perdóname, Terry…

Faltaba más, Candy, no te preocupes. Sólo dime, por favor, ¿cuando empezó,… cuando fue que… me olvidaste?

Yo no te he olvidado, siempre te recuerdo… como un buen amigo, te llevo siempre en mi corazón…

Me refiero a ¿Cuando dejaste de quererme?,… ¿cuando te enamoraste de… Albert?

Son dos preguntas distintas, Terry… No sé cuando dejé de quererte, sólo sé que un día mi corazón estaba sanado y tiempo después completamente ocupado por Albert. Pero estoy segura que me enamoré de él la primera vez que lo vi, ni siquiera sabía quien era. Yo era sólo una niña, él un adolescente…mucho antes de conocerte a ti… o a Anthony… pero nunca lo olvidé… Aunque fue mucho después cuando supe que era él.

Yo… recibí una carta… y una invitación para tu boda… - Fue un alivio para Candy que Terry cambiara de tema, al menos aparentemente.

Si, Albert me contó…

Quise ir, de verdad que quise ir… por Albert… y por ti. Hice los arreglos necesarios pero finalmente no pude… no pude hacerlo. – Terry apretaba los puños.

Te entiendo, Terry,… Albert y yo lo entendimos…

El tiempo pasó muy rápido, Candy tuvo que despedirse apresuradamente y en cuanto llegó al hotel y Albert tuvo un momento libre le contó todo. No había nadie en el mundo en quien confiara más así que no tenía porqué ocultarle nada. Sin mayor dilación, Albert ordenó a George hacer espacio para poder cenar fuera con su esposa la noche siguiente e hizo enviar, con toda formalidad, la invitación a Terry.

Terry, como buen inglés, se propuso llegar un poco antes. Los Andrew entraron cuando él ya estaba colocado y al ocupar la mesa, Albert ayudó a Candy a quitarse el grueso abrigo.

Entonces Terry entendió todo: Entendió porqué le había parecido tan igual y a la vez tan distinta, porqué le parecía tan linda como siempre y al mismo tiempo más hermosa que nunca, porque su felicidad se irradiaba como un aura que la envolvía a ella y a lo que se encontraba a su paso: sus ojos descubrieron la aún discreta, pero evidente, curva de su vientre que se adivinaba bajo la tela del vestido.

Y entonces lo invadió una gran nostalgia y una enorme tristeza. Si, Candy lo había amado, pero de eso no quedaba más que el recuerdo.

Es su primer hijo, ¿verdad?

Si, Terry, será nuestro primer hijo. – Dijo Albert tomando la mano de Candy entre la suyas y dirigiéndole una dulce sonrisa.

La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas y bromas, mientras el corazón de los tres se tranquilizaba, viviendo esa despedida que en su momento no tuvieron, era una cita retrasada, pero afortunadamente los tres habían logrado llegar al fin.

Eran los últimos en el establecimiento cuando el camarero salió a conseguirles un coche, antes de abordarlo Albert se retiró un poco, para dejar que Candy y Terry se despidieran.

Cuídate mucho, Terry.

Tú también, Candy. Serás una madre excelente y muy hermosa…

Gracias. No dejes de visitarnos si pasas alguna vez por Chicago y dale mis saludos a Susana.

Terry asintió, al tiempo que extendió la mano, pero Candy no solo se la tomó, sino que le dio un sincero abrazo que el actor correspondió en la misma medida. Tras un breve momento la joven mujer se dispuso a subir al coche ayudada por Albert. Entonces fue el turno de ambos caballeros de despedirse.

Cuídala mucho, por favor.

No tienes ni que pedirlo.

Prométemelo, Albert. – había algo de súplica en esa petición - Que siempre estará antes que tu familia…

Ella es mi familia, Terry – declaró con firmeza - Ellos son mi familia…

…antes que tu fortuna…

Ellos son mi única fortuna… - sentenció.

Por la ventanilla trasera del coche, Candy vio a los viejos grandes amigos estrecharse las manos y darse un abrazo. Dijo adiós con la mano a Terry mientras Albert abordaba.

El coche se alejó, haciéndolos perder de vista al actor, que se quedó parado en medio de la calle agitando la mano. Candy se acurrucó en el pecho de Albert, que la abrazó con firmeza y ternura, como aquella otra vez en que se había despedido de ese joven.

Pero esta vez Candy no se estremecía ni lloraba. Sólo correspondía con fuerza al abrazo y sonreía dulcemente con sus ojos cerrados.

FIN.


End file.
